1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention generally relates to mounting systems and, more particularly, to solar mounting systems for mounting photovoltaic modules or panels on generally flat surfaces such as, for example, low-sloped building rooftops, or the like.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
A photovoltaic (PV) panel, often referred to as a solar panel or a PV module, is typically used as a component of a larger PV system to generate and supply electricity in commercial and residential applications. Because a single PV module can only produce a limited amount of power, most installations utilize numerous PV modules to form a PV array. The PV array is often mounted on a flat building rooftop or the ground with each of the PV modules in a fixed position facing generally south.
There are many mounting systems for securing PV module systems to rooftops that reasonably withstand wind loads and use ballasts to alleviate or reduce the need to penetrate the roof membrane. However these prior mounting systems are difficult and slow to install due to the existence of many separate parts that need to be assembled, they are expensive and complex to pack and transport due to their bulk and due to the many components that must ship in separate packaging, and they do not conform well to uneven roof surfaces.
Accordingly, there is need in the art for improved mounting systems for PV modules in rooftop applications. In particular, a need exists for a PV module mounting system that is fast and easy to install. Moreover, there is a need for a PV module mounting system with support assemblies that fold into a shipping position such that the assemblies nest and stack in a configuration that allows for more assemblies to fit within a truck or container. Furthermore, a need exists for PV module support assemblies that are adjustable in multiple dimensions so as to allow the array to conform to the pitch and roll of the underlying roof surface.